1. Field of the Invention
In at least one aspect, the present invention pertains to oriented film of high density polyethylene, to compositions suitable for the preparation thereof, and to a process for its preparation
2. Background Art
Polyethylene is available in numerous forms required of the various and distinct end uses for which it is destined. Polyethylene may be roughly divided into low density and high density grades. Within each grade, polyethylene may exhibit a variety of melt temperatures, melt flow ratios, melt viscosities, and the like. The physical properties of each type of polyethylene must be closely tailored to the specific end use; otherwise processing becomes problematic or even impossible. Thus, it is impossible, in general, to employ a polyethylene composition tailored for one type of processing in another type of processing. For example, low density polyethylene (LDPE) is widely used for preparation of films, and finds uses in such items as cargo wrap and plastic refuse bags. LDPE is relatively easy to formulate for such uses, and may contain numerous ingredients in addition to LDPE itself, i.e., pigments, UV absorbers, thermal stabilizers, plasticizers, lubricants, etc.
Oriented high density polyethylene (HDPE) is an altogether different product, and is formulated differently than its LDPE relative. By orienting HDPE, the barrier, the strength and stiffness properties are markedly improved. As a result, stronger, and optionally thinner films may be prepared. The higher density and, in general, different physical properties of HDPE require different processing considerations, and orientation adds additional complexity. Oriented HDPE is generally extruded as a film, which may be water quenched, chill roll cast, or blown and air quenched. The film is then uniaxially or biaxially stretched, optionally followed by annealing. The stretching operation takes place below the melt temperature, and may be termed a “hot stretch.” The stretching operation must take place without any substantial likelihood of breakage, as breakage requires that the entire orientation process be restarted, increasing process down-time and greatly increasing cost.
A variety of different types of HDPE may be successfully oriented as film, and such HDPE is commercially available. However, oriented film produced from such compositions is not necessarily optimal for certain applications, and thus improvements in HDPE oriented film are desirable. Moreover, up till now, solution processed HDPE has proven to be extremely difficult to prepare as oriented film. Solution-polymerized HDPE is prepared by polymerizing ethylene in solution, following which the solvent is removed and the polymer is pelletized. Solution-polymerized HDPE tends to stretch inconsistently, and thus the rate and/or amount of stretch must be decreased in order to orient the film without breaking, if orientation can be performed at all. Decreasing the amount of stretch generates a product having different and generally less desirable physical properties, while decreasing the rate of stretch results in increased production time and cost.